<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tale of Two Lives: Origins by Nothing_You_Can_Prove, Thecivillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214244">Tale of Two Lives: Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove'>Nothing_You_Can_Prove</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecivillian/pseuds/Thecivillian'>Thecivillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tale of Two Lives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecivillian/pseuds/Thecivillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "A Tale of Two Lives".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Kate Marsh, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tale of Two Lives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the Sequel to Tale of two lives, if you havn't read that first its suggested you do so before hand.</p><p> </p><p>Welcome back.</p><p>It's taken a while but were finally ready to let this loose on the world, This is the start of the much hinted at Origins, We hope you enjoy the fic, and we will try to keep a semi regular update schedual.</p><p>Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two suited figures - businessmen at first glance - walked down a dingy hallway. Their footsteps echoed in unison, breaking the unnerving silence. Lights flickered on as they passed, illuminating the path leading to a metal door. </p>
<p>“Nervous, boy?” the older of the pair asked his companion. </p>
<p>“Excited, actually.” The young lad paused, clearing his throat. “Is... what they say about him true?”</p>
<p>“That depends on which rumor.”</p>
<p>“They say he’s the oldest vampire around,” the young boy continued cautiously.</p>
<p>The other man shrugged. “Well, he’s certainly old.”</p>
<p>“But you don’t think he’s a vampire?”</p>
<p>“Very astute of you.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t observant.” The young boy stood straighter, a faint smug smile on his lips. “So, if not a vampire, what do you think he is?”</p>
<p>“I guess not.” The older man frowned. “I wouldn't even like to try and guess… Truth be told, I don’t think anybody knows what he is.” Stopping at the door, he turned to his companion. “Is your report ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” The boy held out a file. “Unlike Jefferson, I think my plans through.”</p>
<p>“For your sake, I hope you do.” The older man let his hand hover over a scanning pad. “One last thing, do not make light of Jefferson's demise. He is still considered a favorite amongst the higher social circles.”</p>
<p>“You mean was.” The young man corrected.</p>
<p>Shrugging the older man let his hand finally connected with the pad, a series of beeps followed by a deep clunk. The door swung open, revealing a dimly lit room. On the far wall was a desk, only visible because of the subtle monitor glow along with an ominous purple hue emanating from the chair. </p>
<p>“Ah, Damon.” A voice erupted from the dark, sly and enticing. “It’s been so long. Good news, I hope.”</p>
<p>Damon leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. “There’s… news.”</p>
<p>“I see.” The man stood from his chair, features covered by a hood. He caught sight of the younger boy. “A new intern, I assume.”</p>
<p>“Jefferson’s replacement,” the young boy confirmed with a deep bow. “One who won’t let his ego get him kill-”</p>
<p>Before he could finish, a small purple orb shot across the room. In one blurred motion, it disappeared into his throat, re-emerging out the back of his neck. His voice cut out, as he fell to his knees. He clutched his throat gasping for air, a look of horror on his face. The small purple orb quickly returned to its owner. Damon stared at the younger lad, whose arms had now gone limp at his sides. He ran a hand through his hair and bent down to retrieve the dropped report from the now lifeless body slumped on the ground.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter how many times I tell them…” </p>
<p>Completely ignoring the now deceased intern, the other man inspected his nails while flicking the purple orb between the fingers of his other hand. </p>
<p>“I trust you can finish the report.”</p>
<p>“Of course, sir. As my… former co-worker was saying, Jefferson was overpowered by the combined efforts of a vampire, a hunter in training and the Omega herself. Details of the fight are sketchy, but we have a place and name - Arcadia Bay - and the Omega appears to have taken the guise of a Maxine Caulfield.”</p>
<p>“Arcadia Bay, huh.” The older man leaned on his desk, tapping a few buttons on his keyboard. “I trust your team is ready.”</p>
<p>“They are, sir.” Damon pulled a tablet from a belt pouch, tapping the screen several times to transfer data. “We’ve also been busy testing a few... developments you may find interesting.”</p>
<p>The other man stared at his own screen, his lip curling into a smile at the series of images, text and one soundless video clip. </p>
<p>“This… looks promising.”</p>
<p>“We’re hoping so.”</p>
<p>The older man nodded, sitting back in his chair. “Keep me posted.”</p>
<p>Pressing more buttons, he started a call. An audible ringing sounded from his computer, soon silenced. </p>
<p>“Sir,” a young female voice answered.</p>
<p>“Thirteen. How are we this fine evening?”</p>
<p>“We… hmm. Interesting.” Thirteen’s amused voice echoed through the speakers. “I am fine, thanks for asking.”</p>
<p>“And your pet?” </p>
<p>“Fine. And same as ever, docile.” There was a pause. “We both know you don’t make social calls.”</p>
<p>“I have some news for you,” he said, launching straight into the matter. “It has come to my attention that Jefferson was overpowered-”</p>
<p>Before he could finish, there was a loud slam followed by a low growl from the speakers. </p>
<p>“How?” Thirteen asked, voice filled with a desire for revenge.</p>
<p>“The Omega,” he replied calmly, “which is why I am sending you on a special mission.”</p>
<p>“I won't fail…”</p>
<p>Damon shuffled on the spot, drumming his fingers against his arm. Noticing the unease, the older man turned to him. </p>
<p>“I sense you have an opinion, Damon.”</p>
<p>Glancing at the young boy’s lifeless body still strewn across the floor, he hesitated before voicing his concern. “If I may, sir. It might be unwise sending Thirteen after the Omega.”</p>
<p>“You doubt my ability,” Thirteen shot back with a hiss.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Damon’s voice hardened slightly, “but remember, my team gave you and your pet this freedom. Do not jeopardize it… especially not when we have other means to obtain our goals that are of much less risk to high priority assets.”</p>
<p>“Priority asset. And there was me thinking you didn't like me, Damon.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you misunderstand. I was referring to your ‘pet’, not you.”</p>
<p>“Sarcasm is lost on you, too much time in that lab.” Thirteen sighed. “But I guess I should be thankful as that's why I have what I do now. Either way, I think I can handle one little girl.”</p>
<p>“Damon is right,” the older man intervened, relaxing back in his chair, “which is why I’m not sending you after her. Also, as Damon has pointed out, we have a better approach thanks to the data you and your ‘pet’ have provided. No need to show our hand right away. Besides, you know what we need.”</p>
<p>“Seems I’m always cleaning up after him.” Thirteen sighed heavily. “You know where it is?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Sending the file now.” Damon tapped his tablet. “If things go to plan, you’ll get a chance to put your abilities and pet to much better use.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before Thirteen spoke again. “Hmm, she’s kinda pretty. And it would be nice to stretch these legs.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I don’t need to say this, but this is retrieval only,” the older man cautioned. “We wouldn’t want to scare the little pup into hiding now, would we? Besides, the sooner you get it, the easier this process is.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, understood sir. Just a little bored.” Thirteen sounded disgruntled but compliant. “Will that be all?”</p>
<p>Damon scratched his chin. “Don’t worry, Thirteen, the process has vastly improved from last time.”</p>
<p>“I should hope so, seeing as the last time was over four hundred years ago.”</p>
<p>Tired of the arguing, the hooded figure spoke firmly, “Once you have it, you know what to do. That will be all, Thirteen.” He pressed a button on his computer disconnecting the call before turning to Damon. “You’re sure your teams are up to this? It could go badly.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it most definitely will, sir, but they don't know that.” </p>
<p>He tapped his pad a few more times, a beep signaling the hooded figure to look at his computer.</p>
<p>“I saw the premise in a document the other day. Are you certain it will work?”</p>
<p>“Nothing is certain with the Ahri, Sir, let alone the Omega. It’s why I love this job,” he replied, turning his pad off and snapping his file shut. “Will that be all, Sir?”</p>
<p>“One last thing. Dispose of that.” He pointed to the lifeless body on the floor. “Before the stench spreads.”</p>
<p>Damon gave a small bow, stepping over his former companion’s body. “Right away, sir. I believe it’s about time to feed the ferals.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so it starts.</p><p>See you again soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all</p><p>We hope you're all being safe with this pandemic.<br/>Here is the official chapter 1, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seconds ticked by, painfully slow. It always did this time of day.</p><p>With a deep sigh, Rachel rested her chin on one hand, spinning a pen with the other as she stared out of the classroom window as those select few lucky students who either totally ditched class or were lucky enough to escape the confines of class early, enjoying the warm afternoon sun. Just as boredom threatened to consume her entirely, the blissful sound of the bell rang throughout the school. Eager to leave, she jumped from her seat, scooping her belongings neatly into her open rucksack with one shove, a skill she had perfected over many a trial and error.</p><p>Not missing a beat, she was out of the classroom before half the students had even moved. After dumping what she didn't need into her locker, she made her way out of the old Blackwell building breathing in the fresh afternoon air as the corridor behind her began filling with students.</p><p>A quick glance around the school grounds and she spotted one of the people she was after, tucked under a large shady tree, surrounded by her jet black tails. She appeared to be concentrating on the blue orb she had resting in her hand. Allowing the rest of the noisy students to emerge from the building behind her, and using Max’s pre-occupied state against her, Rachel attempted to sneak up on her. With light steps and half crouched, she slowly approached the tree trunk. Before she could pounce however, the familiar blue orb whizzed through the tree and shot past her head accompanied by the young Ahri’s frustrated groan.</p><p>“Why won’t it work?”</p><p>Rachel grinned as she shook her head and held out her hand as the blue orb passed through it on it’s return to one of Max’s tails, causing goosebumps to travel up her arm. </p><p>“You know, it’s a little pointless trying to throw it away.”</p><p>“I know, it’s just...” Max’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t get this stupid orb to change. No matter what I do.”</p><p>Rachel crossed her arms, leaning against the trunk. “You manage it when needed.”</p><p>“That’s not me though.” Max paused, flicking the orb to her hand, looking at it with a frown. “At least, I’m not doing it consciously.” </p><p>“Max. You’ve had your healing orb for like, what… six weeks. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”</p><p>“True, but it would be nice to get it to work when I want it to. Not when it feels like it.”</p><p>“Maybe you are, you just don’t know it.”</p><p>“It doesn’t feel like I am,” Max sighed, “not like it does with my black orb.”</p><p>“Well, it’s worked when we’ve needed it, so you can’t really complain.”</p><p>“Yeah, which is more often than I’d like,” Max teased as she leaned out the way of the blonde’s playful swat.</p><p>“Hey, that last incident was her fault. Not mine.”  Rachel glanced down at her extended arm, rubbing her forearm with her hand, now gash free unlike two weeks ago. “That was quite a bit of blood, though.”</p><p>“You agreed to use the two peices of your broken sword, instead of the sticks.” </p><p>“A sharpened blade sticks <em> do not make </em>.”</p><p>“And if I hadn’t been there...” Max paused, shaking her head. “I’m not sure who’s more reckless, you or Chloe.”</p><p>“Oh Chloe, without a doubt.”</p><p>“Jury’s still out on that.” The young Ahri smirked.</p><p>“You’re acting like I’m the <em> only </em>one out there getting hurt. Pretty sure Joyce has benefitted as well.”</p><p>“Yeah, with a burn she got at work,” Max countered. “Not nearly losing her entire arm. Don’t think I can use it to regrow severed limbs and I sure as hell don’t want to test that theory.”</p><p>“Not even on Nathan?”</p><p>Max frowned, deep in thought. “I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t work for him. Or anyone other than you, Chloe, Kate or Joyce.”</p><p>“And Victoria, gotta say I was a little surprised at that.”</p><p>“I’m not… at least not really. She’s the only other person I really made friends with since coming back to the bay.”</p><p>“That's my point. You’ll figure it out eventually.” Rachel held out her hand. “Come on. We’ve got people waiting on us.”</p><p>With one last disheartened glance at her orb before flicking it back onto one of her tails, Max took hold of her hand and stood up. She was nearly pulled off balance by Rachel’s strong tug. Something lightly brushed against her lips, followed by a cackle. Max looked around, noticing the surprised stares, grins and hushed whispers. She stared at Rachel, who grinned back. Smug and sly. It took Max a few seconds to figure out what happened. This wasn’t the first time Rachel had pulled a stunt like this - she was the touchy feely type - but kissing in the middle of campus was a new level of bold. Max’s cheeks heated, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.</p><p>“What… you… huh?”</p><p>“Too slow, Caulfield,” Rachel called back as she sprinted towards the dorm building, Max hot on her heels.</p><p>As they turned the corner, the girls’ dormitory came into view. A handful of students were scattered about the grounds, on benches enjoying the sun or under trees. On the far side, Zack and Logan tossed a football, likely waiting for their girlfriends. Picking a nearby spot, Max and Rachel sat on the grass. </p><p>Rachel checked her phone. “She’s late.”</p><p>“I think we’re actually early,” Max said, checking hers. “In other news, no text from Chloe today.”</p><p>“She’s probably still asleep.” Rachel smirked as she sent Kate a barrage of messages.</p><p><b>Rachel -</b> Hey bun bun, I have a bunch of tails out here</p><p><b>Rachel -</b> where</p><p><b>Rachel -</b> are</p><p><b>Rachel - </b>you</p><p><b>Rachel -</b> you’re</p><p><b>Kate -</b> ok ok, I’m coming</p><p><b>Rachel -</b> late</p><p><b>Kate -</b> &gt;:(</p><p>“Probably.” Max tilted her head, watching Rachel type away. “Who’re you texting?”</p><p>“Kate. She’s on her way”</p><p>“We could’ve waited.”</p><p>Rachel shrugged. “As Chloe likes to say, we have places to go and people to do. You know she hasn’t started packing yet.”</p><p>“Fair point.” </p><p>Max’s ears pricked at the sound of opening doors and footsteps. Kate waved when she spotted them… not noticing the football hurtling towards her head. It was too late to stop it. The inflated pigskin knocked her to the ground before bouncing down the stairs, accompanied by a series of exaggerated oohs and stifled snickers. Seeing red, Rachel got up and stomped across the grass grabbing the ball and then descended upon Logan.</p><p>“What the fuck is your problem, asshole?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, unapologetic as he made a grab for the ball. “Chill, it was an accident, okay.”</p><p>“Like hell it was.” Rachel snapped, moving it out of his reach.</p><p>While Rachel chewed out Logan, Max approached Kate. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kate held her cheek, wincing. “Mostly. Still got all my teeth, I think.”</p><p>“You better.” Max moved Kate’s hand, practically growling when she saw a mark. “Logan, on the other hand, might not be keeping his.” </p><p>When Kate giggled, Max frowned. </p><p>“It’s doing it again,” she said, pointing behind. </p><p>Max glanced over her shoulder, spotting the now emerald green orb. Sighing, she flicked it to her hand. </p><p>“I swear this thing has a mind of its own.” She gently pressed the now glowing green orb to Kate’s cheek. </p><p>“At least it seems helpful.” Kate managed a smile, then winced from the gradually fading pain. “Max, I’m okay. Seriously. Logan is…”</p><p>“A dick,” Max finished for her.</p><p>“He won’t do anything that bad, he wouldn’t dare with you, Rachel and Chloe around. Besides,” Kate smiled, lightly hitting Max’s shoulder with a closed fist, “I can defend myself.”</p><p>Max relaxed, unable to hold in her laugh.</p><p>“...all a fucking freak show, especially that mutt.” Logan’s voice carried over, loud and clear.</p><p>Rachel’s eyes burned with rage. Instead of blowing up at him though, she caught Max’s gaze. Then, she threw the football into the air as hard as she could. </p><p>“All yours, Max.”</p><p>Max watched it spiral and, when it was at its highest point, she sent her now black orb flying to meet it. The ball shot across campus, disappearing from sight. Logan stood there, staring into the sky in disbelief. Grinning evilly, Rachel joined the other two and high-fived Max.</p><p>“Nice shot, Caulfield. You’ve come a long way from missing bottle after bottle with stones in the junkyard.”</p><p>“You’re never going to let me forget that, are you?”</p><p>“Nope.” Rachel checked her phone. “You know, I think Joyce is going to be annoyed if we miss dinner.”</p><p>Taking Kate’s hand, Rachel gave Max an encouraging glance until she took the other. Kate perked up almost instantly, gently squeezing their hands back as they walked to the bus stop. After a relatively uneventful ride, as much as any journey with Rachel could be, they reached Chloe’s house. </p><p>“Booyah!”</p><p>A streak of blue jumped down from the roof, a failed attempt to scare them. She pouted when none of them reacted like she wanted. </p><p>“You guys are no fun.”</p><p>“Chloe. You gotta remember three things: one,” Rachel began counting on her fingers, “Kate can sense that emotional cocktail rattling around in your head.”</p><p>Grinning, Kate dangled her Auralite necklace from her finger.</p><p>Chloe pouted, crossing her arms. “Cheater.”</p><p>“Two, Max can probably hear you at a hundred paces and finally… three, I know you way too well to get scared by your pranks. Nothing you do will ever faze me.”</p><p>“That sounds like a challenge.”</p><p>“Ha, try me, Price.”</p><p>Their declaration of war was cut short by a loud grumble. They all turned to Kate, who was blushing lightly as she put her necklace back over her head.</p><p>Rachel slung an arm over her shoulder, gently poking her cheek. “Aw, is bun-bun hungry?”</p><p>“I am too.” Chloe pouted.</p><p>Max shook her head. “You’re always hungry.”</p><p>“I’m sure you won’t be starving any time soon, Chloe,” Rachel said, putting a hand on her hip.</p><p>“Not when I have a Rachel sized emergency stash.” </p><p>Chloe hugged her from behind, playfully licking her neck. </p><p>“You know the rules on that, Price.” Rachel pushed her away with a mischievous grin and tapped her neck with her finger. “You want this, you gotta work for it.”</p><p>“Wow, really feeling the love.” Not missing a beat, Chloe opened the front door and with a low bow gestured for them to go inside. “After you.”</p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes. “Fishing for brownie points I see.” </p><p>Chloe shrugged, stifling a grin as they entered the house. She slammed the door behind them, making it rattle on its hinges.</p><p>“That poor door,” Joyce called from the kitchen. “What did it ever do to you?”</p><p>Shrugging, Chloe grabbed a blood pack from the fridge, sinking her fangs into it aggressively.</p><p>Joyce sighed heavily, watching droplets of blood hit the recently cleaned tile floor. “Of course you would choose the messiest way to eat that. It has a screw top for a reason.”</p><p>Sucking the pack dry, Chloe tossed it in the trash can. She tried to wipe the remnants with her foot, only succeeding in smudging it.</p><p>“Not as fun that way.”</p><p>Shaking her head, Rachel grabbed the mop from the corner and quickly cleaned up after her girlfriend. “Minus one brownie point.”</p><p>“Thank you, Rachel.” Joyce shot Chloe a disapproving glare. “Although, you shouldn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“It’s the least I can do. You basically cook for us every night. Some of us seem to forget you work too.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Chloe sighed. “I get it.” </p><p>She walked over to the kitchen, snatching a steaming bowl of cheesy mashed potatoes and dropped it on the table.</p><p>“There, happy?”</p><p>“I’d be happier if you didn’t almost break the bowl, but yes.” Joyce turned to Rachel, one eyebrow raised. “Brownie points, huh.”</p><p>“Just trying to tame the beast.” Rachel grinned, taking a stack of plates over to the table.</p><p>“Good luck.” Joyce chuckled as Kate and Max helped set the table. “You’re gonna need it.”</p><p>Once everything had been moved across from the kitchen, they sat down ready to eat.</p><p>“So,” Joyce began as she filled her plate, “how was school?”</p><p>Rachel was the first to respond. “The usual - boring classes, lack of your daughter’s presence and Logan harassing Kate.”</p><p>Joyce shook her head. “I don’t know what that boy’s problem is.”</p><p>“Max gave him a real problem, for a jock anyway.” Before Joyce could voice her concerns, Rachel smiled. “He won’t be hitting anyone else with that ball any time soon. Not until he finds it, anyway.”</p><p>“Max’s orb did it’s green glowing thing again,” Kate offered.</p><p>Chloe stopped inhaling her food. “One of you got hurt.”</p><p>“Logan threw his football at Kate,” Max said through gritted teeth. “It hit her in the face.”</p><p>“I’m gonna hit <em> him </em>in the face.” Chloe cracked her knuckles.</p><p>“Chloe. You’re already walking a fine line with your absences,” Joyce warned her daughter before turning to Max. “I’m guessing you…”</p><p>Max shook her head, swallowing her food. “As always, not me doing it.”</p><p>“You’re as smart and as talented as your mother was. I'm sure you’ll figure it out eventually,” Joyce reassured. “Anyway, are you girls ready for your road trip?”</p><p>“Almost.” Max shot a somewhat resentful glance at Chloe. “We’d be done already if <em> someone </em>actually packed.”</p><p>Chloe scoffed loudly. “I feel like that was aimed at me.”</p><p>“Good. Because it was.”</p><p>“We should get it done tonight,” Kate said, hoping to avoid any arguments. “There’s not much left.”</p><p>“We’ll finish or die trying,” Rachel said eagerly.</p><p>“Such a drama queen,” Chloe sighed, equally as melodramatic.</p><p>“Says you.”</p><p>Soon enough, they had all cleaned their plates - with some help from Chloe. After tidying the table and washing dishes, the four of them moved upstairs. If anybody thought Chloe’s bedroom was messy before, they should see it now. Mid-packing, clothes littered the floor in huge unsorted mountains.</p><p>Rachel looked over the chaos, turning to her friends. “So, you guys ready for Portland?”</p><p>“The real question is,” Chloe grinned mischievously, “is Portland ready <em> for us </em>?”</p><p>“I like your style, Price. Not exactly the road trip we had planned buuuuuut… we can make a few detours.”</p><p>Max frowned, repacking one of the bags. “How do you always make something so innocent sound so ominous?”</p><p>“I have absolutely no idea what you mean.”</p><p>“Sure you don’t.”</p><p>“Max, chill. It’ll be awesome,” Chloe reassured, pumped about their prospective trip. “The four of us hitting the road.”</p><p>“After everything, it <em> would </em>be nice to have a relaxing trip,” Kate added softly as she folded some clothes.</p><p>“See? Marshmallow gets it. C’mon, what’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>Max frowned. “Not really sure what could be worse than Jefferson, and I’d rather not tempt fate and find out.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe you’ve got a point.” Chloe agreed as she tossed clothes into the wash basket, not checking if they were clean or not.</p><p>“Think we can all agree on that,” Kate chimed in, tucking a folded t-shirt into a suitcase.</p><p>Rachel sat down on the bed and pulled a wrapped cloth from under the bed and carefully unwrapped it, revealing her mother’s broken sword, picking up the snapped blade end, it barely weighed anything. </p><p>“I wonder if mom ever broke it before.”</p><p>“If she was anything like you, then yeah,” Chloe said with a smirk, nudging her ribs.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t actually break it.” She passed a playful stern glance Max’s way.</p><p>Max held up her hands. “How many times are you gonna make me feel guilty about that?”</p><p>“Until it stops being funny.” Rachel grinned, letting out a shriek as Max threw the nearest clothing item at her.</p><p>“You could ask Joyce,” Kate suggested.</p><p>Considering it for a moment, Max nodded. “She’s the only one we can ask. Until we get to Portland, anyway.”</p><p>Returning the shard, Rachel covered the broken sword and tucked it safely in the suitcase surrounded by clothes. </p><p>“I guess if anyone knows, it would be Bree.” </p><p>Max nodded. “Well, if something at the guild breaks, she is usually the one to fix it.”</p><p>“You know Bree?”</p><p>“Let’s just say we have…” Max smiled fondly, “...an ongoing competition.”</p><p>Chloe stopped packing. “That’s cute.”</p><p>“It’s very serious actually,” Max said with a slight pout, which soon switched to mild concern. “You’ll see soon enough, though.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kate asked, picking up on the worry.</p><p>“It’s nothing, really. It’s just… I was kinda meant to report in after I got settled… six weeks ago.”</p><p>“Someone’s in trouble,” Chloe sang gleefully.</p><p>“You’re not the only one,” Rachel said with a shrug. “I missed last summer’s training.”</p><p>Chloe scoffed loudly. “Like anyone’s surprised.”</p><p>“Says you.” Rachel threw a pillow at Chloe, hitting her cheek. “So much for those new vampire reflexes.”</p><p>“I’m going easy on you.” Chloe threw it back, missing.</p><p>“Last I checked, Max was the one going easy on <em> you </em>.”</p><p>“I’m just lulling you all into a false sense of security.” Chloe grinned mischievously. “<em> Then </em>I’ll strike. You guys won’t know what’s hit you.”</p><p>Rachel shook her head. “Classic villain mistake there. You don’t tell everyone about your evil plan.”</p><p>“You’d know, schemer.” Chloe stuck out her tongue. “Speaking of evil plans and villains, I think it’s scary movie time.”</p><p>“No,” Max said firmly. “My life has basically been a horror film until recently.”</p><p>“Oh come on, they’re hilariously bad. Especially the old ones.”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Kate said quietly.</p><p>Chloe smiled at her, ready with a counter-argument. “It gives you the perfect chance to snuggle up to Max.”</p><p>“As much as I’d love to laugh at awful fifties B-horror,” Rachel yawned, “we need to rest up.”</p><p>Instead of arguing, Chloe just shrugged. “Whatever, but you owe me.”</p><p>Once they were all packed up, which took longer than any of them expected, they all passed out in a big heap of blankets, pillows and tails.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Until next time. Stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys'n'gals welcome back, hope your all staying safe during this pandemic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Joyce saw them off, fully engaging mom mode to ensure they didn’t forget anything. With the truck ready, and Max in her wolf form curled up in the back of the pickup tactically hiding Kate in her fur, they began the uneventful journey to Portland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late morning when they reached their destination. Rows of tall apartment buildings sat atop various stores and cafes. After parking up a short distance from their destination, they got out of the truck. Max and Kate entered a nearby public restroom so Max could change to her human form and get dressed. Rachel dug through one of the suitcases, quickly finding the wrapped sword shards. Item acquired, she joined Chloe, who was eyeing up a nearby cafe window menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything look interesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe jabbed her finger at the menu. “They claim to have the ultimate bacon baguette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they do.” Rachel eyed up the menu, her jaw dropping when she saw the price. “Eight dollars for a sandwich. It better be the best bacon on the planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baguette,” Chloe corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, a sandwich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe looked mortally offended. “You honestly can’t compare two slices of bread to a baguette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There both bread.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chloe could argue her case, Max and Kate appeared, with Max now in her human form and dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not the same thing, Rachel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’d side with Chloe, Caulfield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re not the same thing,” Kate agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel narrowed her eyes. “Traitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three against one Rachel. You’re outvoted.” Max rolled her shoulders and rubbed her neck as they walked down the street. “Next time I think I’ll just wolf it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve been worse,” Chloe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max shook her head, “I’m pretty sure you found every pothole from Arcadia to Portland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Chloe grinned broadly. “I could’ve found a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found it comfy,” Kate admitted sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>did.” Rachel grinned. “You had a fluffy pillow to sit on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a pillow,” Max said, narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three against one,” Rachel said with a wry grin, tactfully putting Kate between herself and Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max sighed, pushing the door open and leading them inside the old building. The room they entered was grand and well-decorated. Various paintings hung on the walls, plaques underneath showing names and Guild status.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect it to look like a museum exhibit,” Kate muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we are now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to locate the new voice. A woman appeared from behind a small bookcase, light brown hair tied to the side in a loose bun.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s half of the story, anyway. Historical restoration, protection and archeological acquisitions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel smiled at the woman. “Hey, Julie-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel almost fell over when someone lunged at her from behind. When she finally regained her balance, she laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Dana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana’s blue eyes shimmered with joy. “Sorry, I just really missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet smiled at her. “Hey Rachel, It’s been so long since we last saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana pouted, crossing her arms. “Why didn’t you come visit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was busy with school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure you can’t just change your girlfriend’s name to school and still call it education.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanging out with me is always educational,” Rachel said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Juliet glanced over at Dana, who was staring at Max. “Dana, what’re you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven, eight, nine. Huh.” Dana finished counting, tilting her head. “Pretty sure last time we saw you, there were only two tails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys have already met?” Rachel asked, glancing between them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. We’ve just seen her around the guild a few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max sighed as she fiddled with one of her tails. For a second, she could almost hear Akira chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate gently bumped her shoulder, offering a smile. Max smiled back, feeling comforted. Kate was good at that, reassuring without words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, let’s see.” Juliet looked at Kate, stroking her chin. “Short, blonde, cute. You must be Kate Marsh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me, pleased to- wait, what?” Kate stuttered when Juliet’s words finally caught up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the description Rachel gave us last time she was here, wasn’t it Dana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Dana agreed, still staring curiously at Max's tails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think Kate’s cute.” Rachel smiled, crossing her arms. “That’s no big secret, ya gonna have to try harder than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing Kate turning a brighter shade of pink with each passing minute, Max cleared her throat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Rachel, don’t you think we should see Bree now? Before she goes to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s barely midday, Max.” Dana chuckled to herself. “Why do you need to see her anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel pulled out the hilt half of her mom’s sword from its wrappings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A small repair job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely a Bree job,” Juliet agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened another door, leading through to a dusty bookstore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know the Hunters’ Guild ran a store,” Chloe said as she ran her finger across a counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t,” Dana explained. “It’s a front. If people realized how big our building actually is, they might get a little too... curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet pulled out one of the hefty tomes stuffed in a bookcase. With a dull clunk, a large oil painting nearby swung open to reveal an old stairwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate frowned at the hidden entrance. “This feels very…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter,” Max finished as they descended the creaky staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait till you see what's at the bottom,” Dana chuckled. “It’s always entertaining to see the newbies’ reactions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the bottom, they arrived at a small platform where a train carriage waited for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana quickly skipped ahead, throwing the carriage door open. “All aboard for the Hunters’ Guild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never said they had a train,” Chloe said, mildly betrayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guild secrets.” Rachel shrugged. “Besides, it’s not a train, just a powered carriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you wanna run the three miles to the Guild,” Juliet said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were all aboard, Dana jabbed a button. The carriage to lurched forward almost silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hunters’ Guild is hundreds, if not thousands, of years old. In its heyday, Hunters were the police of the supernatural. As science and technology evolved, even regular humans have the means to render vampires, werewolves and many other supernatural beings incapacitated. So, now we’re left with only the most dangerous cases.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Jefferson,” Chloe said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, although he is actually considered tame compared to… others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Max shift uncomfortably at the name, Kate piped up with her own question. “So where is the Hunters’ Guild?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the head of each Guild knows the exact location. There’s one in Portland, London, Russia and France. Then, there are smaller branches further afield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The storefronts, like where we passed through, are the only way in and out,” Dana explained. “There used to be hundreds, connected like spider webs. Over the centuries, tunnels have caved in and some storefronts were sold. The main Guilds remain as points of stability and secret keepers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Black Vaults,” Rachel said solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet passed Dana a brief glance. “I’m surprised you know about those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson told us,” Kate replied. “It sounded like he’d been inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's worrying.” Juliet frowned. “Did he say which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, there’s more than one…” Rachel muttered to herself. “I guess that makes sense. I just thought he meant the Portland Vault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you added that to your report,” Dana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like I’d miss any details out of my first official top-secret Guild investigation,” Rachel said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait, that novelty will soon wear off.” Juliet grinned as the carriage slowed to a stop at another platform. “And here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exiting the carriage, the group walked down a dim tunnel. At the end, they were greeted by a self-contained, subterranean town. Small houses and stores were carved out of the rocky walls lit by ornate, evenly spaced street lamps. Trickling water running down a nearby rockface offered a pleasant ambient backdrop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what I’d imagine Diagon Alley would be like if it was real,” Kate said in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana smiled. “You should see this place during the festive season. Halloween and Christmas are the big ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed Halloween this year.” Max sighed, then turned to Chloe. “Trust me, you’d be right at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Chloe nudged her. “There's always next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Rachel chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned the corner and entered a warm room. Comfy seating surrounded a coffee table stacked with magazines. At the opposite side of the room stood a thick wooden door, the frame covered in intricate carvings. On either side were worn oil paintings, along with mounted heads of different races on pedestals. Chloe shifted uncomfortably at a human head with sharp pointed teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fake,” Dana reassured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Replicas of the Guild’s handiwork,” Juliet explained, stopping beside a succubus replica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate examined a snarling werewolf head, frowning. “Isn’t this kind of… insensitive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They represent the worst of each race.” Rachel pointed at a few fully human models. “It’s supposed to remind everyone what we can do if we work together. And what happens when we don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate didn’t look convinced but she didn’t challenge it. Instead, she glanced at Max who shrugged while trying to hide her discomfort when passing a vampire head that bore a strong resemblance to Jefferson. Hesitantly, Kate reached out to take her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana and Juliet led the group across the room and through the door, upon entering the room, they noticed an old brick fireplace, surrounded either side by rows upon rows of dusty tomes. Across from that was an intricately carved, dark wood desk. Papers were strewn across it next to a brass lamp. Sat behind it was a silver-haired gentleman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel,” he greeted as he stood up. “Thought you’d forgotten where we were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him. “You can’t get rid of me that easy, Oscar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, not sure I could even if I wanted to.” He turned to Max, raising an eyebrow in curious greeting. “And why haven't you called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a short laugh. “That’s one way to describe taking out a high profile target.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. Kate Beverly Marsh and Chloe Elizabeth Price,” he paused, cleaning his half-moon spectacles. “It’s been a long time since a Price walked these halls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over five years,” Chloe said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it has.” He gestured to the seats across from him. “Are you perhaps hoping to follow in your father’s footsteps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know. Until recently I hadn’t thought about it.” Chloe mumbled as herself, Max, Kate and Rachel took a seat on the sofa, Dana and Juliet perching on the arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve definitely got plenty of time to think about it?” He smiled and tilted his head curiously at Rachel. “So what brings you here? I doubt just a social call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Rachel got up. She shrugged the bag off her shoulder. It hit the table with a dull clunk. Then, she took the hilt part of her mother's sword out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It had a little accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little, huh.” He walked over to the table, taking a shard. “What on earth did you do to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t actually me.” She side-eyed Max, who winced. “Think it can be fixed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emptying the bag, he carefully rearranged the pieces. “Maybe. Only one person who can give you a definitive answer. Bree, she should be in the basement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s who we were here to see, but thought I better check in,” Rachel admitted sheepishly, as she put the sword pieces back in the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better late than never, I suppose.” Oscar smiled, turning to Max. “I assume you remember the way to the blacksmith’s quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I could forget. Or not hear someone hammering away on the way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, I’ll let you be on your way.” Oscar gestured toward the door before returning to his papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max led Rachel, Chloe and Kate out of the room. Juliet and Dana stayed behind. They followed the clunk of metal to the blacksmith’s quarter. They were greeted by a gush of warm air as they entered the large oval room. In the center was a large furnace, glowing different shades of yellow, oranges and reds. The walls were lined with various tools and weapons. Pausing their work, the person near the furnace turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Rachel… friends?” Putting the tools down, the blacksmith moved closer putting her hands on her hips. “And where have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max audibly gulped, shrinking. “I’ve been busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Bree barked. She grabbed the young Ahri in a bear hug, chuckling. “You’re still too easy, Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Kate looked at the toned woman, sweat glistening on her dark skin. Not what they had been expecting at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eeew, you’re all sweaty… help,” Max groaned as she tried to wriggle free. “Now I’m gonna need another shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that any different from when you were here helping me?” Bree chuckled, releasing Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes longer now.” She smirked, pointing out her new tails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can imagine.” Bree paused and turned to Chloe and Kate. “And I guess you’re Chloe Price, and this cutie is Kate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see my reputation precedes me.” Chloe bowed overly dramatically, spotting Kate looking flushed. “Bit warm in here is it, Marshmallow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually starting to feel like a marshmallow.” Kate panted, wiping her forehead. “Definitely toasty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a furnace.” Bree chuckled, turning to Rachel. “So, what mischief have you been up to this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel carefully put her bag down, unwrapping the broken sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound like I always get in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, either that or cause it. Sometimes both.” The blacksmith moved closer, examining the shards. “What the hell have you done to this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me,” Rachel said defensively. “And it was a noble shattering, used to help stop great evil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. This is gonna take a while. Could be a couple days, could be a week.” She frowned, drumming her fingers on the table. “Maybe longer, if we’re unlucky. It has been a while so I can’t say I’m surprised. Starsteel’s not an easy metal to work with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starsteel?” Chloe repeated as she inspected the assortment of handleless blades mounted on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know this one,” Kate said excitedly. “Starsteel, more commonly known as meteorite metal, is said to have fallen from the heavens centuries ago. A gift from the Gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad.” Bree nodded approvingly, picking the hilt of Rachel’s broken blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it’s been a while, and you weren’t surprised,” Chloe added, expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starsteel is virtually indestructible compared to other metals. Fun fact, in ancient times, the only way to melt this was with an active volcano or dragon’s fire. Breaking it is near impossible, provided it gets reforged every couple decades or so. It gets weaker over time, just like anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Max breaking it wasn't unusual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bree shook her head. “Why doesn’t it surprise me you broke it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Max frowned at the tone of her question. “I didn't hit it, if that's what you’re implying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Never said you did,” Bree chuckled. “Any complaints about your mom’s sword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other than it being broken?” Rachel raised an eyebrow, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smartass,” Bree returned the broken pieces to the table, wandering over to the swords on the wall. “Ever wonder why I make blades with no handles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you mention it, it does seem odd,” Max said, considering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sword made to fit the current owner serves them better than the opposite. Much like an heirloom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel passed a wistful glance at her mother’s shattered sword, running her fingers over the bronze handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll still be your mother’s,” Bree reassured. “Just made to fit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It never really felt like mine,” she eventually replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bree nodded. “We can fix that. So, back to my original question… any complaints?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up the handle, Rachel weighed it in her hand. “The handle end always felt too heavy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbalance, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rachel nodded, Bree took the handle and walked over to the furnace. She tossed it inside and pumped the bellows several times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be hot enough to melt it, right?” Kate asked as she watched the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Max replied before Bree could. “She’s going to separate the metals. The handle from the blade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She remembered,” Bree chuckled. “I’ll make a blacksmith out of you yet. What else do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you heat metal to the point of glowing red then rapidly cool it, it makes the metal hardener… but it also makes it more brittle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna smash it.” Chloe’s face lit up at the thought of destruction, then turned confused. “But how is it being in more pieces going to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starsteel has an incredibly high thermal capacity.” Bree replied as she used a pair of tongs to remove the now glowing handle from the furnace, the blade itself looked untouched, “Meaning it takes far more heat than that to heat it up” she explained as she submerged the red hot handle to a bucket of water, causing steam to erupt as the water instantly reached boiling point, A few seconds later she transferred it to the anvil. “Max, if you wouldn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever did you do without me?” Max grinned stepping forward as her orb turned solid black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing as exciting.” Bree gripped the tongs tighter. “I’ve been waiting to test this anvil for months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flick of her tail, Max flung the orb at the hot brass hilt. A loud clang rang through the room, the handle remained intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max,” Bree said with a solemn expression, pointing to a large hammer above the archway entrance. “My grandmother can hit harder than that, and she’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You turned her into a hammer?” Chloe asked, not decided on whether that was the coolest or creepiest fate possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another loud clang rang through the air as Max repeated her attack to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Of course not. It’s an urn.” As a metallic clunk echoed, Bree shook her head. “I know you can do better than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to break your anvil again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bree smirked “Give it your best shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Max spun on her heel. As she did, her tails appeared to merge into one, her orb at the tip. A final flick sent the solid black orb forward, hitting the handle with an earsplitting clang. Kate and Rachel covered their ears, Chloe flinching as a piece of bronze pinged off a nearby wall like a bullet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it!” Bree grinned, holding the bare blade while looking at the now cracked anvil covered in bronze shards. “Guess I’ll have to try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>warn you.” Maxcommented as she inspected the faint wispy crack in her black orb before it shifted back to its blue state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only it was as easy to fix my anvil, but it gives me a challenge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bree winked at Max, then handed the isolated blade to its owner. Rachel effortlessly balanced it on her hand, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, all the weight really was in the handle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you.” Bree smiled, gesturing to the wall of handles. “Now, pick a handle style. Then we pick a blade style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel moved along the wall of bronze handles. She stopped occasionally to pick one up, weighing it in her hand before returning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be here all day,” Chloe groaned, leaning against the rough wooden table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t rush this choice,” Bree said calmly. “Starsteel takes a lot of heat to work with, more than my forge can produce on its own. I’ll need Jin’s help - the librarian here…” she passed a wistful glance at her cracked forge, then sighed and tapped it with her foot, “...which means I’m gonna have to pay up for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s a librarian going to help melt metal?” Kate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a succubus,” Max said, continuing when she noticed Chloe’s confusion. “We covered them two weeks ago. Immune to fire, tough wings, generally labeled as nothing more than… seducers of men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, I know I gave you…” Kate frowned, then shook her head. “You haven’t read them yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I was too busy planning our awesome road trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one,” Rachel announced confidently, brandishing a bronze basket cupped hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bree nodded at the choice. “Hmm, a slasher slash… no pun intended, fencing hilt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel inspected the ornate hilt, which completely covered the back of her palm. “It’s like a knuckle duster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can punch Nathan,” Chloe said with a grin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Rachel said, mirroring her grin, “that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>an interesting option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, the blade.” Bree motioned to the opposite wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one.” Chloe pointed to a large, spiked ball mace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even I know that’s completely impractical,” Kate said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About as subtle as I was expecting.” Bree crossed her arms. “Glad to see all you Prices are alike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can be subtle,” Chloe said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel began laughing, the infectious kind. “Chloe, you are the polar opposite of subtle. Do you even know what subtle means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, Chloe casually flipped her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t say yes.” Rachel continued scanning blades, picking one out. “This.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sabre,” Bree said, taking it. “Commonly associated with old naval traditions and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pirates!” Chloe exclaimed, taking the display blade and doing her best duelist impressions. “Me and Max played with these things all the time when we were kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plastic ones,” Max sighed. “The good old days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I’m done, this won’t be like any other toy you’ve seen,” Bree said, taking the blade off Chloe and gathering components. “It should be done by next Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bree. I owe you one.” Rachel smiled, shoving her friends towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you, Bree,” Max called over her shoulder as she was yanked out of the room. “Jeez, Rach, where’s the fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking at her.” Rachel winked. “We have like, one day here, I don’t wanna…” She stopped, glancing at Oscar’s door. “Actually, I’ll meet you guys at the carriage. There’s one more thing I need to check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max and Kate turned to Chloe, who shrugged, the three of them heading towards the carriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it’s time for some sightseeing,” Chloe offered as they left the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate frowned as she sat on a bench while they waited for Rachel. “Shouldn’t we unpack first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong with living out of a backpack for a day?” Chloe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not finding my toothbrush without emptying the whole damn thing,” Max suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just borrow mine. Like when we were kids.” Chloe leaned closer to Kate, whispering melodramatically. “She used mine but </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>me using hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you, you know.” Max pointed at her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure that was the point,” Kate said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go figure.” Max shook her head, as she joined kate. “So, where’s our hotel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, about that…” Chloe rubbed the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe,” Max said, eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I… I kinda forgot to book a hotel. I was so excited to go on this road trip with everyone so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we can find somewhere,” Kate reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find somewhere for what?” Rachel asked as she finally caught up with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe didn’t book a hotel room,” Max said with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t she? Guess that means we’ll have to stay out all night.” Rachel grinned as they got on the carriage and pushed the button for the return trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max narrowed her eyes, suspicious. “You knew she’d forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Rachel tried and failed to keep the smile off her face. “We can sleep under the stars. And we’ll use you as a blanket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Not happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, why not? You let Kate do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate turned a light shade of pink, glancing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Max said, combating her own embarrassment. “Besides, we’re in the middle of a busy city. I am not sleeping out in the open, where anybody can just walk past”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is another option.” Rachel casually inspected her nails. “We stay out partying all night. Your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max glanced at Kate - who still looked embarrassed - then at Chloe, who grinned. With a sigh, Max finally answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel and Chloe high fived, the sound echoing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Max added quickly, “I don’t wanna be out all night. And I’m buying my own drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate nodded. “So will I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suddenly feel very hurt at that implication,” Chloe said, clutching at her chest in mock offense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too eager to flex her acting muscles, Rachel put a hand to her forehead. “I, too, am overcome with grief and betrayal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't say I wouldn't be drinking,” Max clarified before they got too caught up in their acting. “I’d just like to remember my first night out, and not have it as a blacked out blur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m pretty sure it ruled,” Chloe half-sang with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exiting the carriage, the four of them climbed the stairs and found themselves back in the Guild’s shop front, With no Juliet or Dana in sight, they exited the building and began exploring the streets of Portland while trying to find a hotel to stay at. Powell’s City of Books was their first stop. Kate was especially excited to see the rows upon rows of books - new, used, rare and out of print. Leaving with an armful of books between them; even Chloe found something; they headed to their next destination. The Portland Japanese Garden. Sitting in the tearoom - the Umami Cafe - they refueled with the delicately ornate tea sets. All the while, Chloe complained about how small and expensive everything was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it started getting dark, and as payback for the way too quiet tourist locations, Chloe dragged them away from the calm towards something more spooky. An abandoned stone building, steeped in mystery and murder myths - the Witch’s Castle. Kate visibly winced as they approached it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Max asked, voice filled with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just…” Kate glanced over to the left. “I think someone’s close by. No, several people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe came up behind her, nudging her shoulder. “Maybe it’s a muuuurderer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max rolled her eyes. “Chloe, cut it out. It’s okay, Kate. They’re not that close.” She shot an angry glare at Chloe. “And they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>murderers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might not be wrong,” Rachel said with a grin. “There are </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots </span>
  </em>
  <span>of rumors,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are ridiculous.” Max shook her head, moving to the right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going, Caulfield?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toilet break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve gone before, when I told you,” Chloe said, doing her best Joyce impression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joyce used to tell you that all the time, not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe stuck out her tongue as Max disappeared into the nearby undergrowth. Kate hung back as Rachel and Chloe entered the decrepit building, bored of waiting around to explore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get what the big deal is,” Chloe said as she examined the crumbling stone. “What’s so scary about-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence, cut off by a gurgling roar that sent a shiver down her spine. It was too dark to see at first, their eyes slowly growing accustomed. They spotted someone, facing away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel shook her head, walking up to the figure. “Nice try, Max. You can’t scare us that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure turned. Its face was practically melting away, exposed bone and ripped flesh. One of its eye sockets had caved in, pointed teeth poking through a torn lip. Rachel backed away, instinctively reaching for her sword. Grabbing thin air, she cursed under her breath. Snatching Chloe by the wrist, the pair ran as quickly as they could out of the rubble. The rotting monster followed them, footsteps loud and uneven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before it had stepped a foot out of its previous dwelling place, music began to play. It stopped, raising its arms and marching to the side as Michael Jackson’s ‘Thriller’ blared from Kate’s phone. Chloe and Rachel exchanged confused glances. They looked at the creature, then at Kate - who burst out laughing. Max’s features began to merge with the monsters, her illusion charm wearing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you guys,” Chloe huffed as the pair high fived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, Caulfield. Guess I’m rubbing off on you, huh.” Rachel smirked as her heart rate settled. “And you’re totally gonna pay for that. Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Payback for the marathon of horror films you forced us to watch last week,” Max said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, they unanimously decided to start their search for a hotel. When they finally found a decent place to stay for the night, they parked up and unpacked. The only room left in the entire place was one with a double bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who’s sleeping where?” Rachel asked, glancing at the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe waltzed over to the bed, flopping down on her back. “Seems obvious to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Max outright protested. “Don’t you dare say what I think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dogpile!” Rachel practically clotheslined Max and Kate onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taken by surprise, Kate screamed. It took her a few moments to compose herself, blinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is pretty comfy,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel turned to Max with a mischievous grin. “You wouldn’t want poor Kate to get cold, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max rolled her eyes but didn’t move. “Better than sleeping outside, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they unpacked Rachel checked her phone, pinpointing a nearby club for them to visit. With some minor protests, the four of them changed and headed outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we really have to do this?” Max asked, one last ditch attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Unless you want to sleep outside all night.” Rachel turned around, continuing to walk backwards as she took Max’s hands. “This is the only thing I’ll ask from you all month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow, I doubt that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only one night,” Chloe said, giving Max a playful nudge. “Then you can turn into a socially awkward hermit again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want to g</span>
  <span>o out, it’s just… everyone’s gonna stare at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hide them,” Chloe said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly, Max’s tails and ears receded. Her hair grew to shoulder length, turning a light shade of pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cheating,” Rachel huffed, then pointed at her hair. “And that’ll get you noticed straight away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max shrugged. “No more than Chloe’s hair does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should actually dye it.” Chloe inspected the new color. “It looks badass. Especially if you had an undercut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not happening… yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’d consider it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max smiled, her hair morphing briefly to satisfy Chloe’s immediate curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, it’d look awesome,” Chloe said enthusiastically. “We add some tats, a couple of piercings, and then you’d almost look as cool as me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pretty color,” Kate said with a genuine smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh…” Max rubbed the back of her neck, matching the smile. “Thanks, Kate. I don’t need to dye my hair, though. You know, thanks to me being… me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve finally found a perk to your heritage,” Rachel pointed out smugly. “Knew you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easier to notice them when you’re not on the run.” Max sighed. “Just don’t make me regret this, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t. Trust me.” Rachel let Max’s hands go, leading them onwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slipped into the club, instantly hit with an overpowering wave of heat, noise and smells - not all pleasant. Rachel and Chloe looked at home, dodging and weaving amongst the crowds with ease. Kate and Max stuck close to them, navigating unknown territory. They approached the bar, ordering various drinks to loosen up as Rachel put it, before retreating to the edge of the dancefloor. Sitting on couches, they sipped their glasses, the heavy beat vibrating through their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max wasn’t sure what she had ordered, something fruity and colorful. Kate, unsure what to get, ordered the same. Chloe and Rachel went for something cheap and cheerful, stronger too. Catching a sniff, Max’s nose wrinkled, soon bombarded by a myriad of other scents. She couldn’t distinguish them, all blending into a strange mist hanging in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed Chloe lean in close to Rachel, then stand up and crabwalk her way around the edge. When she raised an eyebrow, Rachel shuffled across. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom,” she said loudly, battling with the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate, who had been silently sipping her drink while she watched the moshpit with slight fear, also stood up. She pointed to her empty glass, then theirs, and finally at the bar. Now, it was just Max and Rachel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel leaned in again, warm breath tickling Max’s cheek and ear. “Dance with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question. Rachel dragged her to her feet. Max considered protesting for a moment, then let herself be guided to the dancefloor. One dance couldn’t hurt. The next few minutes were a blur of lights, music, heat and Rachel. At first, it felt awkward. Then, everyone else faded away, nothing more than background props. She wasn’t quite sure how they ended up in the corner of the club, away from the mass of writhing people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could move away or say anything, Rachel put a hand on her cheek. Max froze, not sure what to do. She did nothing. Her heart raced, the sound loud in her ears. Louder than the music beat. Their eyes met, neither looking away. And then, Rachel was leaning in closer...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” The unfamiliar voice made Rachel turn, Max peering around her. A large man, maybe she’d seen him at the door. “You know a Kate? Kate Marsh. She seems to know you. Well, her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed at Max. Rachel stood straight, staring the bouncer down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bouncer tilted his head towards the bar. “She drank something she shouldn’t.” Both Max and Rachel tensed. He put up his hand, trying to still their concerns. “Wolfermite, strong drink. In small doses, not fatal to humans. She’s out cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Rachel asked, relaxing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He marched across the club, carving a path with his muscular body. Max and Rachel followed him to a door behind the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering Max saw Kate passed out on an armchair, As she rushed to her side she felt a sharp prick in her neck. Everything started swirling and blurring, sounds muffled. She was unconscious before her body hit the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Till next time, stay safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all, hope your all doing well and coping with the quarentine, Loving the comments so far. Heres the next one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate groaned. Her head pounded. Slowly she forced one of her eyes open, instantly regretting it, the light blinding her. Blinking several times, her vision started to clear. Before her were bushes and trees, a canopy of shade for the grass underneath her. There was rustling from a nearby bush, two rabbits shooting from the undergrowth towards a small pond.</p><p>Cautiously getting to her feet, head still thudding, she spotted a sandy wall. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she peered over it. A sheer drop, at least thirty stories. The people below looked like ants, vehicles the size of toys. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Holy sh-’ </em>
</p><p>Kate stumbled back from the edge. Her stomach dropped, blood rushing to her head. Dizzy and nauseous, she took a few deep breaths. She turned around, walking through the trees and bushes, the appearance of a pair of rabbits bolting from the undergrowth caused her to jump slightly, With a smile she watched them bounce around the grassy clearing carefree, The trickle of water from a nearby pond with a small ornate fountain added a gentle ambiance to the area, The only thing out of place in the peaceful setting was a metal looking door just past the clearing.</p><p>
  <em>‘An exit ?</em>
</p><p>Before she could get too excited her eyes were drawn to the top of the door, her blood turning to ice when she realised what it was.</p><p>An automated gun turret.</p><p>Backing away, she removed her Auralite necklace, hoping that would give her some clues. All at once, she was hit with an overwhelming onslaught of emotions. Far too many people to pick out anyone she might even recognize. To save her already throbbing head, she put the crystal back and tried to remember what happened. </p><p>Where was she? How did she get here? Who put her up here? Why? Most importantly… Where were Max, Rachel and Chloe?</p><p>Several loud, rapid-fire gunshots made her jump. She clamped her hand over her mouth, stifling a high pitched yelp. Calming her nerves, she crept towards the bushes. Her heart sank as she looked at the guarded door. A rabbit, lying in a pool of crimson blood. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Poor bunny… but where did your friend go?’ </em>
</p><p>It didn’t take her long to find the missing rabbit, climbing out of the pond and shaking itself dry. She felt her heartbeat in her throat as it bounded across the grass, stopping to nudge its dead friend, before bounding past the gun unnoticed. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Why didn’t it shoot?’ </em>
</p><p>Kate looked closer at the gun. There was something attached to the bottom. She thought it had been a camera, but maybe…</p><p>
  <em> ‘Heat sensor?’ </em>
</p><p>Her eyes drifted to the small pond, biting her lip. Only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath for courage, Kate tiptoed to the water’s edge. She briefly examined her reflection - white as a sheet after the horrific bunny bloodbath - then carefully submerged herself. A cold shiver ran down her spine as the water passed her waist. Wet mud squelched under her feet as she continued to sink. She reached shoulder height - doing her best to keep her hair dry - then stayed in the pond for as long as she could. When she couldn’t stand it anymore, she got out. </p><p>Not daring to breathe and shivering, she took a hesitant step towards the door. The sentry gun didn’t move. Another step, no movement. Her eyes focused on the murder machine, praying that she got through safely. When she was close enough, she broke out into a run. The door slammed shut behind her, a mechanical grinding suggesting she had a narrow escape. </p><p>Struggling to breathe - panic completely consumed her - she leaned against the door for support. Her legs wobbling uncontrollably before she collapsed in a heap, heart pounding in her ears. Unsure whether her shaking was out of fear or cold, she got to her feet. As she did, she noticed an open fuse box. There was a single fuse inside, labeled ‘SENTRY’. She flipped the switch, hoping it disabled the automated bunny killer. </p><p>She found herself walking down a dimly lit corridor. Passing countless doors, the smell of herbs, spices and freshly cooked food grew stronger. Eventually, she reached a staircase. Cautiously, she headed downstairs, towards the sound of metallic clangs and raised voices. When she reached the bottom, she peered through a circular window set in double doors. On the other side was a bustling kitchen. Chefs stood at stoves, flames leaping as they tossed pans. Others chopped various fruits and vegetables with lightning-quick precision. An endless stream of waiters and waitresses rotated around the kitchen - some with empty trays, others steaming plates of food. She ducked down as a waiter passed by the door.</p><p>
  <em> ‘There’s no way I’ll get through there unnoticed…’ </em>
</p><p>Turning away from the door, She rounded the corner, finding more rooms. After passing what looked like a broom cupboard, she spotted a keycard operated service lift at the end of the corridor. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.’ </em>
</p><p>“Hey, you.” Kate froze at the sound of a door opening. She spun on the spot, coming face to face with a dark-haired woman dressed in black pants and a smart waistcoat. “Yes, you. Ugh. Agency workers are all the same.”</p><p>“Oh… s-sorry.”</p><p>“What the hell happened to you?” The woman asked, raising an eyebrow at Kate’s sodden appearance then rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me”. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Barry. Ugh, I swear I’m gonna string him up by his…, You're the third one this week...Come with me.”</p><p>With little choice, Kate followed her back down the corridor. The woman unlocked a door close to the busy kitchen. </p><p>
  <em> ‘She must be the head waitress.’ </em>
</p><p>“Find a uniform that fits you, then-” She was cut off by a high pitched alarm. “Ugh, what now?” Stomping over to a nearby control panel, she stabbed some buttons. It stopped. “Not this floor and it’s not a fire, so I don’t care” after taking a calming breath she turned to face Kate, “Once you’re dressed report to me in the kitchen.”</p><p>Muttering to herself, she entered the kitchen. Walking inside the room, Kate found a wall to wall row of perfectly pressed uniforms. On the opposite wall, there was a pigeonhole system of boxes, each with sealed underwear stored inside. At the end was a simple bathroom. </p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m getting serious Victoria vibes. With less cashmere.’ </em>
</p><p>Kate searched the rack for her size. Within a few minutes, she stood in front of a mirror, inspecting the black and white waitress uniform. She frowned at her reflection.</p><p>
  <em> ‘So glad Rachel isn’t here right now… at least I’m dry.’ </em>
</p><p>Heading back down the corridor, Kate cautiously poked her head around the kitchen door.</p><p>“Out of the way!”</p><p>A large man dressed in chef whites strolled past her with a steaming pot. A multitude of different smells suddenly filled the air.</p><p>“Hey, Agency.” Kate turned, spotting the woman from earlier. “You scrub up well.”</p><p>“I, uh… thanks.”</p><p>“Not done this before, huh.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Kate shook her head. “This didn’t even cross my mind when I woke up this morning, not even close.”</p><p>The woman smiled. “The life of an agency worker. It’s simple. Take a tray, hold it like so.” She demonstrated, making it seem so effortless. “Walk out those doors and mingle with the guests. Then, offer them food and answer questions.”</p><p>“Questions?” Kate shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>“Relax. Just things about allergies and bathrooms.” Quickly realizing Kate had no idea about either of those - based on her confused expression - she sighed. “Bathroom’s next to the guest room staircase. For allergies, ask a chef.”</p><p>“Sounds simple enough.”</p><p>The woman handed her a tray, shoving her towards the crowded ballroom. Kate’s eyes widened when she saw inside the busy room, at the smartly dressed men and women laughing and chatting amongst themselves. On the opposite side of the large hall stood two security guards either side of a door, opposite them a staircase leading upstairs to guest rooms according to the signs nearby. She glanced back nervously at the head waitress, who gave her an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside, thankful she had her necklace. Cautiously, she moved through the crowd to the other side. Several people helped themselves to the tray of food she held as she passed. When she got close enough, she realized the guarded door needed a keycard.</p><p>
  <em>'Talk about paranoia. How am I gonna get a keycard?’ </em>
</p><p>“Do you think that alarm was anything?” One of the guards asked his companion.</p><p>“Probably not. We had all our fun in the early hours of this morning.”</p><p>“You mean the blonde they caught?”</p><p>The second guard nodded. “Yeah, apparently she’s a real fighter. Mouthy, too.”</p><p>“Oh, I heard the mouth all right.” The first guard sighed. “I still don’t understand why they moved the break room into the basement next to the holding room.”</p><p>“Heh, that’s easy. Stops you from sleeping on the job.”</p><p>An uneasy feeling entered the pit of Kate’s stomach. <em> ‘That couldn’t be Rachel, could it?’ </em></p><p>“Excuse me, miss.” An older gentleman tapped Kate on the shoulder, making her almost drop the food tray. “Nice save.”</p><p>“Thanks. Sorry, you just startled me.”</p><p>“Not to worry.” He smiled, then gestured to her tray. “Would you happen to know if these have any nuts in? I’m allergic, you see.”</p><p>“I, uh…” she glanced back at the kitchen doors, “...don’t actually know. I could go ask.”</p><p>“If you would be so kind.”</p><p>Nodding with a smile, Kate weaved her way back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Where’s the bacon ‘n’ cheese burrito for room three?” one of the waiters shouted from their station. </p><p>“At the hotplate. Where all the hot food goes. Like always.” A large man dressed in white growled as he turned to face Kate. “I swear he's getting dumber each day. So, what did you need?”</p><p>“I, uh, was wondering…”</p><p>“It’s not here, chef,” the waiter yelled again.</p><p>“Oh, for the love of-” The chef stomped over to the hotplate. “It’s right… there. I put it right there. I cooked it myself.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not there now.”</p><p>The chef glared at the empty hotplate. “Have you checked to see if the guest already has it?”</p><p>“Already checked,” the waiter said. “They haven’t had it.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll make a new one.” </p><p>The chef muttered to himself as he threw herbs and oil into a pan, causing a huge flame. Then, he returned his attention to Kate.</p><p>“Now, what’s the problem lass?”</p><p>“I, uh… no problem. I just wanted to know if these had nuts in.” She tilted her head towards the tray.</p><p>He glanced at it, shaking his head and pointing to another tray. “Nope, but that one there does.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you.”</p><p>When he walked away, Kate stared at the other tray contemplating, If she was going to get past those guards, she’d need a distraction. Mind made up she switched trays, picking up the one with nuts in the food and made her way back into the ballroom. </p><p>
  <em> ‘I can’t believe I’m considering this.’ </em>
</p><p>She squeezed through the mass of people making her way back to the gentleman, swearing there were more than last time. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Maybe there’s a maid or someone upstairs I can… borrow… oof-’ </em>
</p><p>“Hey, watch where you're going,” a voice growled.</p><p>When she turned to see who she’d bumped into, she came face to face with a man wearing a black suit, his hand resting on a sidearm.</p><p>Before Kate could respond another voice caught her attention, “Ah, miss. You’re back,” the man greeted warmly. </p><p>“I am, sir.” Kate smiled, thankful for the distraction as she offered him the new tray. <em> ‘I really am sorry about this. I hope he has an EpiPen…’ </em></p><p>Once he helped himself to an hors d’oeuvre, Kate mingled with the guests nearby. She waited anxiously for the gentleman to eat his snack, all the while very aware of the man in black giving her a stern stare. She didn't have to endure it for long. The gentleman almost instantly turned red and collapsed, clutching his throat. Several members of staff rushed to his aid, including the security guards at the door. </p><p>Slipping through the crowd and up the stairs she glanced back at the gentleman on the floor. Thankfully, he seemed to be making a slow recovery. She also saw the suited man she bumped into earlier escorting another man dressed in a glaring red suit. </p><p>
  <em> ‘He’s certainly... making a statement.’ </em>
</p><p>The pair disappeared through the security door. When Kate reached the landing, she found a long corridor with numbered doors on either side - definitely guest rooms. Outside one was a serving trolley carrying a bottle of champagne on ice and a smaller bottle filled with dark liquid. There was a warning label on it along with a name. </p><p>Wolfermite.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Must be vampires and werewolves staying here. Not many other races can stomach that stuff.’ </em>
</p><p>She continued down the corridor, stopping when she noticed room three’s door ajar.</p><p>“I don’t care,” an angry voice from inside the room said. “I placed my order over an hour ago.” </p><p>Kate leaned against the wall, peering around the open door. There were several empty blood bags scattered on a dresser, along with a taser. In the dresser mirror, she could see a young, red-haired woman. </p><p>“It better be in my room in the next five minutes, <em> or else. </em>”</p><p>The woman threw her phone onto the bed with a frustrated grunt.</p><p><em> ‘I feel sorry for whoever has to bring her order… ‘ </em> Kate caught sight of her reflection in the serving trolly and the bottle of dark liquid. <em> ‘Although… I do need to change my clothes and… it would only knock her out.’ </em></p><p>Biting her lip, she poured some wolfermite into an empty glass. Her nose wrinkled at the smell. Then, she took the open bottle of red wine, sat on the tray and mixed the two liquids. They blended perfectly. Drink in hand, she took a deep breath and firmly knocked on the door of the angry redhead.</p><p>“Room service,” she muttered.</p><p>“It’s about fucking…” The redhead appeared in the doorway, glaring at Kate. “And what is this?”</p><p>Kate gulped nervously. “I, uh...” </p><p>“I’m waiting.”</p><p>“I’m here to offer the manager’s apology. He would come himself, but he has to tend to the party.” Kate presented the glass.” He... would like to offer you a drink on the house.”</p><p>The woman scrutinized her, then relaxed and took the drink. “Far be it from me to turn down a free drink.”</p><p>She smiled and brought the glass up to her lips, stopping just before she took a sip.</p><p><em> ‘Oh no.’ </em> Kate’s mind whirred with panic. <em> ‘Don’t tell me she can smell it.’ </em></p><p>“Say, what time do you finish?”</p><p>“I, uh…” Kate blinked several times, confused. “Sorry, what?” </p><p>The woman grinned as she repeated the question, “What time do you finish work?”</p><p>“I… I don’t finish until the party’s over…” Kate stuttered, feeling her cheeks heat up. <em> ‘Is she…?’ </em></p><p>“I’ll see you at the party, then. Be sure to keep me entertained and I’ll make it worth your while.” </p><p>The woman smiled and headed back into her room, leaving a blushing Kate at the door. A few seconds later, the sound of shattering glass and a solid thud pulled her out of her daze. She cautiously poked her head around the door, finding the red-headed vampire passed out on the floor, snoring. Tiptoeing inside, Kate opened the dresser and found a pair of black jeans. After much deliberation - all the woman’s clothes showed more skin than she was comfortable with - Kate changed out of her maid outfit into a white low cut shirt. Before leaving, she stuffed the maid outfit into a plastic bag and took the taser. Closing the door as she left and hiding the bag with the maid outfit on the nearby serving trolley, She pretended to check out her reflection in a nearby mirror as a waiter came up the stairs and passed her.</p><p>He approached the room she recently vacated, knocking. “Room service.”</p><p>Knocking a second time, he muttered under his breath before pulling out a keycard. He swiped it leaving it in the lock, then moved inside the room. His panicked voice filtered through the gap in the door instantly. Seeing her chance, Kate grabbed the keycard and headed back downstairs   towards the ballroom. The security guards were still preoccupied with the gentleman from earlier. Kate felt a pang of guilt as she crossed the foyer, hastily jamming the keycard into the lock. She waited for what felt like an eternity. No hesitation, she slipped through the doorway the second it turned green.</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, she assessed her new surroundings. There were two corridors. One lead straight ahead while the other veered left - there were a small group of people at the end, including the man in the glaring red suit from before. Kate headed down the empty corridor, eager to avoid the commotion. She passed a set of large double doors. Through the glass, she could see the bustling kitchen. Eventually, she turned a bend and found what she guessed was the security room. Inside was a desk with a computer monitor showing various CCTV footage. Slouched in the chair in front of the setup was a sleeping guard. </p><p>
  <em> ‘So much for security around here… lucky me.’ </em>
</p><p>At the end of the corridor, she found a cargo lift. Beside it, a card reader flashed impatiently. She slid her keycard, waiting. A tense few seconds later, it whirred into action and with a loud ding reached her floor. She opened the heavy door and stepped inside. A dim light and floor buttons illuminated the cage. It took her a moment to find the basement level, all the button labels worn. When she found the right one - or, what she <em> hoped </em>was - she jabbed the button. The lift lurched to life, lights flickering as it descended.</p><p>
  <em> ‘This thing seems… totally sturdy and not like it’ll drop me to my death any second.’ </em>
</p><p>She anxiously tapped her foot as the lift groaned, squeaked and shuddered. When it finally stopped moving, Kate grabbed the taser and snuck out into the dingy area. Either side were dimly lit corridors; the one to her right was shorter, with double doors and a guard at the end. There was another door, probably a broom closet. Steadying her nerves, she tucked her taser hand behind her back and marched forward with purpose. Blood rushed to her ears, each footfall sounded like mini explosions she was sure the guard would hear. She needed to get closer, close enough so she could use the taser… close enough so the guard could too…</p><p>“Miss, you shouldn’t be down here.” He placed a hand on his belt, close to the holstered taser. “Let’s get you back upstairs.”</p><p>Without thinking, Kate shakily pointed her own taser at the guard. “P-please keep your h-hands where I… can s-see them.”</p><p>“Easy there, miss.” The guard calmly raised his free hand, subtly unfastening his taser restraints. “Wouldn’t want any accidents to happen.”</p><p>Kate flicked the safety off on her weapon, feeling a surge of bravery… or maybe stupidity. “I don’t plan... on any accidents.”</p><p>For a brief moment, she wondered how her friends would react seeing her in this situation. Chloe and Rachel would probably be impressed, encouraging her. Max would totally be freaking out, already pummelling this guy to dust. That thought almost made her smile.</p><p>Taser pointed at the guard, she tilted her head towards the nearby janitor’s closet. “Over there.”</p><p>After eyeing up the weapon, the guard reluctantly moved across the hallway. Kate followed, close enough to fire if needed. He turned when he reached the door.</p><p>“Now what?”</p><p>“Open it,” Kate instructed, trying to keep her voice steady. </p><p>The guard opened the door, revealing a small room. Several shelves lined the walls, filled with various cleaning products. In the corner was a sink with exposed pipes, a broom leaning against it. </p><p>“Handcuff yourself to the pipes. Slowly. And throw the key here.” When he hesitated, her grip tightened. “Even I can’t miss from this range.”</p><p>Sighing heavily, the guard took the handcuffs from his belt and attached them to the pipes. Then, he slid the key across the floor. Kate pocketed it, relaxing. As she backed away, she slipped and fell. The taser darted from her hand, smacking the ground. The impact switched the weapon on, skidding straight into the guard’s lower leg. He fell to the floor, body twitching.</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>Kate winced before scrambling to her feet. She approached him, checking his neck for a pulse, and sighing with relief when she felt a slow yet steady thump. He was just unconscious. Grabbing his taser, she left the room. Still shaking, she headed towards the double doors the guard had been stood by. The closer she got, the more she could hear voices on the other side. Swallowing hard, she tried the door. With a gentle click, the door swung open.</p><p>Her eyes widened at what she saw inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys'n'gals welcome back, Hope you're all coping well with the current world event.</p><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>MAX</b>
</p><p>Max woke with a start. She was lying on damp grass, staring up at a vast blue sky. Surrounding her were various trees and bushes. </p><p>
  <em>'How did I get here? Where even is here? A park?'</em>
</p><p>Cautiously, she sat up. The world around her spun, double vision caused her stomach to do somersaults. Slowly, she dragged herself to a nearby tree and propped herself up against it, waiting for everything to settle. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Ugh, what happened? The last thing I remember…’  </em>
</p><p>She frowned, trying to push through the haziness. </p><p><em> ‘I was dancing with Rachel and she…’ </em> Max blushed, shaking the image out of her head. <em> ‘Then something about Kate, we followed a bouncer and, and…’  </em></p><p>She brought a hand up to the back of her neck.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Was I drugged? What about Kate and Rachel?’  </em>
</p><p>The distant sound of honking horns and car engines interrupted her trail of thought. She got to her feet shakily and headed across the grass towards the noise. Eventually, she reached a rusted iron fence. Peeking through the vines and colorful climbing plants twisted around the bars, she spotted a building across the way. Between her and it was a sheer drop.</p><p>
  <em>'A rooftop… park?'</em>
</p><p>The realization made her head start to spin all over again, so much so it made her stomach churn. She didn’t get to dwell on it for long. Her ears pricked, focusing on voices she didn’t recognize.</p><p>“...caught her yet?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Blonde, right?”</p><p>Max tensed. They could be talking about anyone but… she had a horrible feeling it would either be Rachel or Kate. </p><p>“Mhm, smartmouth one at that too apparently.”</p><p><em> ‘Sounds like Rachel,’ </em>Max thought to herself. </p><p>She hoped they would give her more information if she stayed hidden. She <em> really </em>didn’t want to move yet… not when her head still felt hazy.</p><p>“How’d she get inside in the first place?”</p><p>“Beats me.”</p><p>“So much for security.”</p><p>Cautiously, she parted the bush she was hiding behind. There were several guys in guard uniforms sat at a picnic table, two of them smoking.</p><p>“So, where’d they take her?”</p><p>“Usual place.” A dark-haired guy chuckled. “She’s either singing like a canary right now or no longer an issue.”</p><p>Max’s stomach dropped again.</p><p>‘<em>Rachel… Ok, just what the hell happened last night?’ </em></p><p>Before she could dwell on it, a guard stood from the table and walked over to the tree where Max was hiding.</p><p>“Hey, Jeff, where you going?”</p><p>“To get a bird’s eye view of this concrete shithole,” he replied wryly, then pointed at the bushes. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Dude, we have bathrooms,” the other guard said disapprovingly.</p><p>“Too far, and I’m lazy.”</p><p>Scrambling to her feet, Max ducked into another bush as Jeff walked up to a secluded tree. When she heard the faint sound of a zipper, she flung her now black orb at his head. He groaned when it made contact, knees buckling. Before he could collapse, Max had already copied his appearance with her illusion charm.</p><p>“You okay over there, Jeff?” a vaguely concerned voice called over.</p><p>Calming herself, she emerged from the bushes and approached the table. “Yeah, think I’ll use the bathroom after all.”</p><p>She shrugged as she passed them, diving into a door leading into the building.</p><p>Finding herself in a corridor, she cautiously walked down it. Every now and then was a door, either a cleaning cupboard, storage cupboard or a plain empty room. As she continued walking, a high pitched alarm began blaring, causing her to cover her ears as the sound echoed down the hallway. She froze up, eyes going wide. Did Jeff already wake up, or was someone else just as lazy? Not that it mattered right now either way. Panicking, she dashed inside the nearest door to find a bathroom. When she heard loud footsteps running down the hallway outside, she scanned the room for an escape. An open window offering her her only avenue.</p><p>Not wasting a second, she rushed over to it. It wasn’t until she started climbing out that she realized just how many stories high she was. A loud bang as the bathroom door swung open caused her to jump, slipping off the window ledge, but managing to grab onto the nearby drainpipe to stop herself from falling.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Holy crap… that was too close…’ </em>
</p><p>Taking a moment to calm herself, she waited to make her escape. The guards entered the bathroom, shutting the window before noisily checking the bathroom stalls. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Guess I’m not going back that way. Great.’ </em>
</p><p>She carefully shimmied down the drainpipe. It groaned and warped under her weight.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Just… don’t look down. And don’t stop.’ </em>
</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, but was likely only a few moments, she reached the next window down. Peering inside, she confirmed it was another bathroom. Much smaller this time - only one toilet, sink and a shower. The coast looked clear. Her illusion charm fading, her orb shifted from blue to black as she sent it smashing through the glass. Eager to stand on solid ground, she swung through the opening. She looked at the jagged shards on the floor, frowning. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Hope that doesn’t attract too much atten-’ </em>
</p><p>She didn’t get the chance to finish that thought. Someone entered the bathroom - a man. He blinked several times, trying to process the girl stood before him. Before he could do anything, Max slammed her orb into his gut. He stumbled back, winded. As the orb returned she flicked it back at his head. A dull thud and a groan resounded as he fell to the floor, out cold. With some effort, she dragged the overly dressed, unconscious man into the shower cubicle. Then, she cautiously opened the door and stuck her head out. </p><p><em> ‘Wowsers,’ </em>she thought, finding herself in a fancy hotel room. </p><p>There was a loud knock, startling her. “Room service.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Shit…’  </em>
</p><p>She quickly assumed the man’s identity, answering gruffly. “Leave it outside.”</p><p>Not daring to breathe, she heard movement, the sound of squeaky wheels. Muttering, and a dull thud followed by a clink as the trolly thudded against the wall. After a few moments, enough time for the room service staff to leave, she relaxed. She walked around the room, trying to figure out who she was impersonating and what he was doing here.</p><p>After some digging, she found a name - Mr. Loxgood, a collector of rare historical artifacts. There was an invitation to a ball stuffed in his jacket pocket, signed by Oxheart… whoever that was… along with a keycard. When she finally left the room, she halted mid-step. There was an ice bucket by the door, an expensive bottle of champagne, and… a suited man. He stood to attention when he saw her.</p><p>“Ready to leave, sir?”</p><p>Realizing she didn’t have much choice, Max nodded stiffly. “Yes. Lead the way.”</p><p>The man escorted her down the corridor, heading down a set of stairs. She followed, the sound of music and voices getting louder. Suddenly, she was hit with hundreds of different scents, mostly food. There were so many people, all mingling and socializing. Some kind of party. Maybe she could find out where they were keeping Rachel… and if Kate and Chloe were here. Shadowed by her bodyguard, she moved around the room. People glanced at her, offering a civil smile - clearly forced for the sake of social etiquette. She saw several guests roll their eyes, ignoring her. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Okay, I’ve picked the most disliked person around… great.’  </em>
</p><p>“Hey, watch where you're going,” a voice growled.</p><p>She glanced at the man ghosting her every move as he chewed out the poor waitress while flashing his gun. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Bodyguard's an asshole, too.’ </em>
</p><p>What she did eavesdrop wasn’t useful. Mindless gossip, mostly. Nothing that would help her find her friends. Just as she was starting to give up hope, she heard a choking cough. Close by, there was a man. His face ballooned, cheeks turning red and puffy. The party guards - who had been stationed outside a door - rushed over to help him. Seeing the new opportunity, Max strolled towards it. She swiped the pilfered keycard, closely followed by her entourage as she stepped through.</p><p>“Sir,” the man said, not missing a step. “If we leave now, you will miss meeting Oxheart.”</p><p>“I’m aware,” Max replied, channeling her inner pompous asshole. “It isn’t your job to point out the obvious, is it?”</p><p>He didn’t seem fazed by the pointed response. “No, sir.”</p><p>She continued down the corridor. The only point of interest was the elevator at the end. As they approached it, she spotted two things: one, the guard and two, a swipe card device. She clutched the keycard in her pocket fairly certain it wouldn't work here.</p><p>“Can I help you, sir?” the guard asked as he stood to attention.</p><p>“I want to go down.”</p><p>“Which floor?”</p><p>“Basement level.”</p><p>“I’m afraid that floor has restricted access.” The guard motioned to the device. “Unless you have clearance, you can’t go down.”</p><p>Channeling her inner Victoria, Max put as much authority into her voice as possible. “I’m here to see the intruder from this morning.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I know who you’re referring too, sir.”</p><p>Hearing footsteps behind her, Max turned slightly to see someone looking like a guest exiting the ballroom. She wondered if someone had already found the man she was impersonating? If they hadn’t already, how long would it take?</p><p>“Maybe this will clear things up.”  The man escorting her handed the guard something. </p><p>He checked it, confused at first. Then he sighed, swiping his own card. “Well, why didn’t you say so, Mr. Loxgood.”</p><p>The pair of them stepped inside the elevator, Max hitting the basement floor button. As the doors closed she glanced at her personal bodyguard stood at her side. Now might be the last time to remove that particular obstacle. </p><p>Her bodyguard did a double take as Max allowed her illusion charm to fade, revealing her wolf-like features.</p><p>“Wait, you’re not-”</p><p>“You know, you kinda suck as a bodyguard.” Max flicked her now black orb at his head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>As she finished propping the guy up in the corner, the doors to the elevator rattled as they opened, revealing a dimly lit corridor, at the end was a double door with a figure stood in front. Taking a calming breath, she left the elevator walking determinedly towards the figure.</p><p>“Can I help you, miss?” the guard asked.</p><p>“I doubt it.” </p><p>“I didn’t know it was a fancy dress gig upstairs. That almost looks real. Either way, you’re on the wrong floor. You need floor twenty-three.”</p><p>Stopping a few feet in front of the guard, Max shifted her orb to her hand. It turned black instantly. </p><p>“Pretty sure I’m on the right floor.”</p><p>Panicked, the guard fumbled for his taser, pointing it at Max. “Wait you’re…” </p><p>“Yes, I’m real. Now, are you gonna move?”</p><p>“I can’t do that.”</p><p>Her ears pricked at a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door. It was too quiet to make out what they were saying, but loud enough to figure out who it was. </p><p>
  <em> Rachel. </em>
</p><p>“I’m not gonna ask again. Now, move,” she growled.</p><p>“And I told you I ca-”</p><p>He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence. Max sent her orb flying, hitting the guard in his gut and smashing him through the door. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>CHLOE</b>
</p><p>When Chloe finally gained consciousness, she blinked several times. Her head pounded. That could be the sign of a great night out… or a serious problem. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Ugh… my head. How much did I drink?’ </em>
</p><p>Propping herself up she frowned at her surroundings, confused. The sky stretched above her, other building rooftops visible. Directly across from her was a heavily bolted door, several ventilation ducts placed in the wall. </p><p>
  <em> ‘What the fuck?’ </em>
</p><p>She tried - and failed - to recall much of their club night. The last thing she remembered was going to the bathroom. Where were Rachel, Max and Kate? She needed to find them somehow. Getting to her feet, she approached the door. She shook the lock. It barely budged. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Well, shit, now what?’ </em>
</p><p>Chloe’s eyes scanned the area, trying to find another escape route. She zeroed in on the vents, a plan slowly forming. With three hard tugs, she managed to open up one of the ducts. She couldn’t feel anything, probably unused now. Passing one last glance at the door - there was no way in hell she could open it without a tool of some kind - she climbed into the ventilation system. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Why does this look much cooler in the films than it feels?’ </em>
</p><p>She crawled through the metal ducts, unsure where she was going. Just when she was about to try busting through the vent, ready to take a gamble, she picked up on a multitude of scents. The most important being cheese and bacon. Her stomach grumbled loudly. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Okay so, kitchen thata way, I guess…’ </em>
</p><p>Following her nose, Chloe scuttled along the vents towards the smell. The stronger it got, the more determined she was to find it. Before long, she could hear clattering and shouting, accompanied by soft music. After crawling along for a while, she stopped at a vent. Through the grate, she saw a bustling kitchen. Several chefs worked at stoves, shiny pots and pans bubbling away.</p><p>‘<em> Mom would kill for a kitchen like this.’ </em></p><p>A stocky man, dressed in white with a chef’s hat, moved to the table under her vent and placed down a plate. On it was a tightly wrapped burrito. Pressing on the vent until she felt it give, she waited for the perfect time and place to swipe it. When she was sure nobody was looking - all too busy rushed off their feet - she thrust her arm through the gap in the vent. When the burrito was safely in her grasp, she pulled it up. </p><p><em> ‘Score!’ </em> Moving away from the busy area below, she took a bite. <em> ‘Holy shit, that’s better than mom’s.’ </em></p><p>As she devoured the pilfered burrito, she considered her next move. The vents could only get her so far. Linking her fingers clean once the burrito was gone, she continued to crawl through the seemingly endless maze of metal tunnels. Directly underneath now was a large room filled with overdressed, pompous looking people. Some kind of party, she guessed. With no clear exit she shuffled past, voices and music growing quieter. After checking way too may vents, she found a room of interest - compact and void of people. Some kind of office, surrounded by filing cabinets. There were several monitors on the far wall, cycling through images of various rooms and corridors. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Bingo, CCTV. Just what I need.’ </em>
</p><p>The vent grill clattered to the floor after several firm kicks. Out of the shaft, she moved closer to the surveillance control board and closely examined the rolling images. Before she could find an exit, she heard footsteps outside. Instinctively, she dove behind the filing cabinets and flattened herself against the wall, careful not to knock the wall-mounted fire extinguisher. A stocky man strolled into the room, sitting down and fiddling with buttons on the control panel. As the screens cycled, one image caught Chloe’s eye. It changed within three seconds, but she was ninety-nine percent sure she knew the girl in that room. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Rachel.’ </em>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher. Before she could step out of her hiding place, another guard entered the office. </p><p>“Seen anything strange?” the first man asked, still sat at the screens.</p><p>“Not yet.” The second he said that, an alarm went off outside. “Oh for- You jinxed it.”</p><p>“Guess you’re not gonna go check it,” the first man said with a huff.</p><p>“I wasn’t the one who jinxed it,” the second man said as his co-worker stood up.</p><p>“Gives me a reason to stretch my legs.” </p><p>The first man left, the second taking his seat and checking the monitors. </p><p>
  <em> ‘One down… One to go…’ </em>
</p><p>The coast finally clear, she stepped forward and slammed the extinguisher down on the guard’s head. With a loud thud, he slumped and fell sideways off the chair. A small trickle of blood ran down his face a neck. She checked his pulse, feeling a steady beat.</p><p>
  <em> ‘That’s gonna be one hell of a headache when you wake up.’ </em>
</p><p>She dragged him aside, snagging the taser from his belt and grinning at her newfound power.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh, hella yes. Come to papa.’ </em>
</p><p>Focusing on the monitors again, she tried to find the image from before. The main screen needed a password, making this ten times harder. Her under breath curses were cut short by more footsteps. Another guard, maybe the same one who left earlier. She hid behind the door, waiting for him to step inside the room far enough to close it. When she saw his hand twitch, she flicked the safety off the taser.</p><p>“You’re not that quick, pal.”</p><p>He froze up as Chloe approached him and took his taser.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. And if you want to get outta here in one piece, you’ll ask fewer questions like that.” Chloe held the taser menacingly, the guard swallowing hard at the sparking weapon. “Now, I want you to help me find someone.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“What did I say about asking questions? You’re gonna unlock that,” she pointed to the main screen, “and slowly switch cameras until I find who I’m looking for.”</p><p>When he said nothing, she pressed the taser into his neck.</p><p>“Listen, buddy, I’m having a really shitty day. I woke up here, wherever the fuck here is, with a killer headache. And I’ve spent the last maybe three hours crawling around in the vents. Don’t. Test. Me.”</p><p>Reluctantly, the guard typed in the password and began switching cameras. Keeping her hand on the switch, Chloe scanned each screen one by one. At first, nothing caught her eye - aside from commotion in the ballroom and a guy in an ugly ass red suit. </p><p>“Stop,” she demanded suddenly, narrowing her eyes. It was hard to make out the details, but… she was <em> sure </em>she just found Rachel. “What floor is that?” </p><p>“Basement level.”</p><p>“Do these vents lead down there?”</p><p>“Hell if I know. Look, I’m just security, not an architect.”</p><p>“Do you really think <em> now </em> is the time to get smart with me?” Chloe gritted her teeth, trying not to get too trigger happy before she found out everything she needed. “What floor is that?”</p><p>“Basement,” he said when she pressed the taser into his neck harder.</p><p>“Thank you for your service.” </p><p>Before he could speak again, she discharged the taser. He slumped to the floor, twitching. Now, she could actually focus on the important things, finding her friends. She quickly checked the other screens for Kate and Max, coming up blank.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Shit, one step at a time, I guess.’ </em>
</p><p>She locked the office door from the inside and re-entered the vent system crawling along until she found a shaft heading down, doing her best to judge what floor she was on. After a few more turns, she came to another shaft leading down. As she began scaling it, she froze. As a voice, all too familiar, echoed up the vent.</p><p>“Well, this <em> is </em> a surprise. not who I was expecting at all.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Rachel.’ </em>
</p><p>A sudden loud crash and a pained groan distracted her. Losing her footing, she slid down the shaft, crashing through the vent at the bottom, hitting the floor with a solid thud.</p><p>“Oww...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thats it for this week, I'm gonna try to work on a chpater each week, but no promises, with everything going on including personal stuffs finding the time along with the frame of mind to write is hard to come by, but hopefully that will get resolved relitivly soon.</p><p>Till next week</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys an gals, sorry its been a little longer than anticipated but life loves getting in the way.</p><p>So heres the next one, hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel stared at the doodle filled crossword book in her lap, the same one she’d been staring at for the past three hours. There was only so much space to draw and so much imagination. With a sigh, she tossed it to one side and sat up straight on the sofa, stretching her arms above her head. She looked at the other woman in the room - a red-skinned woman wearing a sleeveless t-shirt showing off thick, scale-like plates on the upper parts of her arms up covering her shoulder and the top part of her chest. A pair of dark red, scaled wings folded behind her, the hallmarks of a succubus.</p><p>“Okay, Jin, I’m officially bored again.”</p><p>Jin glanced over at her, tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. “Patience. It won’t be long now.”</p><p>“That doesn’t help me not feel bored.” Rachel took a steaming cup from the small coffee table between them. “Any updates?”</p><p>Setting a tablet down, Jin rolled her shoulders. As she did, her dragon-like wings unfurled. “Only one has been seen so far. The other two are proving” she paused, smirking “elusive.”</p><p>Rachel sipped her tea, tapping her foot restlessly. “Gee, I wonder who’s been spotted, like you need to tell me.”</p><p>Jin shook her head. “Well, I feel you're in for a surprise.”</p><p>“Telling me who you can or can’t find won’t change anything,” Rachel pouted, “not when I’m stuck in here.”</p><p>“You might be able to sweet-talk everyone else, but not me.” Jin raised an eyebrow, amused. “Besides, it’s fun watching you squirm when you don’t get your own way.”</p><p>“Now you’re just being mean.”</p><p>Putting the cup down, Rachel walked behind the couch while Jin poured more tea. When she made a grab for the tablet, her hand was batted away by a dark red wing. She inhaled sharply, shaking her hand. It stung.</p><p>“Ow. Those things hurt, you know.”</p><p>“I know,” Jin smirked at the failed attempt. “Subtlety will get you much further.”</p><p>“Ugh, sooooo bored,” Rachel complained, flopping over the back of the couch. “How much longer?”</p><p>“That depends on…” Jin stopped mid-sentence, eyes flickering to the door.</p><p>Slowly, it creaked open. Rachel glanced over just in time to spot the slightly messy yet unmistakable blonde bun belonging to Kate.</p><p>“Well, this <em> is </em>a surprise. Not who I was expecting at all.”</p><p>Kate lingered in the doorway clearly confused. Before any explanations could be offered, there was a loud crash. A guard smashed through a door on the opposite side of the room, sending splinters of wood flying. He groaned, landing on the floor in an undignified heap. Someone walked through the remnants of the door, a pulsing black orb in hand. It was Max. When she saw Rachel and Kate, she stopped dead in her tracks. Any questions she was about to ask were interrupted by a series of loud bumps, clangs and one final thud, as Chloe shot out of the overhead vent narrowly missing the coffee table.</p><p>“Oww…”</p><p>Wincing, Rachel walked over and offered her a hand up. “As always, you know how to make an entrance.”</p><p>Orb shifting back to blue, Max tossed it back to one of her tails and approached the center of the room. “Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?”</p><p>Dazed, Chloe got to her feet and immediately pulled Rachel into a tight bear hug. Confirming what her eyes showed her. </p><p>“I… thought something happened to you. Fuck…” Her voice quivered. </p><p>“Apart from getting bored, Nothing happened. At all,” Rachel assured. </p><p>She managed to pry herself out of the hug, then took Chloe’s hand and led her over to the couch. When she noticed the worried look in Chloe’s eyes, she felt a pang of guilt. This had been a necessary evil, she knew that. Still…</p><p>Rachel looked at each of them in turn, bracing herself for backlash. “This was… all just a test.”</p><p>Max frowned, her fist clenching on instinct. “A test? For what?”</p><p>“I’m surprised Akira didn’t tell you,” Jin said calmly.</p><p>“I…” Max’s stomach dropped at the name. “Akira’s gone…”</p><p>“Akira left us, Max, six weeks ago,” Rachel continued for her. “When we killed Jefferson.”</p><p>Jin sighed lightly, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… it wasn’t in the report.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to sound totally insane, the whole voice in my head thing,” Max said sheepishly, then turned back to Rachel expectantly.</p><p>“When I said test, it’s more like… a job application.”</p><p>“Requests to join the Hunters’ Guild are plentiful,” Jin interrupted as she tapped on her pad. “We take only the most promising candidates. Each application is unique, but all are heavily controlled to avoid accidents.</p><p>“Test…” Chloe muttered, staring blankly at the coffee table. “They were just doing their job and I… shit, I...There’s someone that might be hurt…”</p><p>“Chloe.” Rachel crouched down, gently taking her hands. “It’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Price,” Jin said firmly enough to snap Chloe out of her trance. “Where?”</p><p>“I, uh…security office, two or three floors up, I-I think.”</p><p>Jin’s fingers flew across the tablet screen, then she nodded towards the unconscious guard Max sent flying through the door moments ago.</p><p>“Were they dressed like him?” When Chloe nodded, Jin just smiled. “You can relax, Miss Price. Any of the guards you interacted with were either werewolves or vampires. They were chosen or volunteered for this because their tough enough to survive a less… subtle approach, the fact they all had tasers was no accident.”</p><p>“What about… non-guards?” Max asked cautiously. “Like, maybe guests.”</p><p>“Who’d you kill, Max?” Rachel asked with a half-hearted, teasing smile.</p><p>“What? No, nobody. I just…” Max sighed, then looked at Jin sheepishly. “I sorta hit someone kinda hard with my orb, two people actually and.… disguised myself as someone called Mr. Loxgood.”</p><p>“The collector. Ridiculous red suit,” Jin said, getting a nod. “He wasn’t aware of the situation, no. Where did you leave him?”</p><p>“In his room, in the shower. His bodyguard is in the service elevator.” Max finished thumbing over her shoulder down the hallway she just came from.</p><p>Jin nodded, tapping the tablet screen again. </p><p>“I’ll send someone to check on them and make sure they’re well compensated.” Jin chuckled, “Mr. Loxgood isn't going to be happy, that does however explain how we lost track of you, though. And Miss Price, we had no idea where you were…” she glanced at the busted vent with a faint smile, shaking her head, “...until about four minutes ago, anyway.”</p><p>“I totally expected you to tear this place apart,” Rachel said gently.</p><p>“Yeah, well…” Chloe shrugged, sounding drained, “I can be subtle when I need to be.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that next time.”</p><p>“As for Miss Marsh,” Jin turned to face Kate, who still stood in the doorway with a dazed expression. “Miss Marsh?”</p><p>Kate didn’t answer straight away. Her entire body trembled and she refused to look at any of them for several seconds.</p><p>“How’re you all so… calm?” She finally looked up, her expression distressed. “Anything could’ve happened. To us, to the people around us, to…”</p><p>“The Guild tests are carefully planned and reviewed to minimize all potential threats of serious injury,” Jin explained when Kate didn’t finish her sentence. </p><p>Kate shifted uncomfortably, putting a hand just below her left breast. “I… could’ve been shot… again.”</p><p>Sighing, Rachel crossed her arms and looked at her feet. This reveal was never going to be easy, she knew that from the beginning. She just hoped they would forgive her after everything was explained.</p><p>“What?!” Max barked with surprise, teeth gritted as she put an arm around Kate. “When?”</p><p>“On the roof,” Kate muttered. “Automated gun.”</p><p>“Miss Amber knows how the Guild works. As do you to a degree, Miss Caulfield,” Jin said firmly before Max could interrupt. “She knew you would be in no serious danger, and you weren’t. The gun in question was not automated.”</p><p>“Then why… why did the bunny get shot?” Kate asked, her voice quivering as she held onto Max.</p><p>“To make the situation appear realistically life-threatening, without increasing the risk factor.”</p><p>Kate sighed deeply. “Well, I think you managed that…”</p><p>“The operative noted that you were almost invisible to the thermal camera, except your head,” Jin added. “Jumping in the pond was a smart move.”</p><p>“Ah, that would explain the need for new clothes.” Rachel tilted her head, managing a faint smile. “You should wear stuff like that more often.”</p><p>Suddenly very aware and self-conscious of her attire, Kate crossed her arms. Max quickly shrugged off her jacket, draping it around Kate’s shoulders. When Max narrowed her eyes disapprovingly, Rachel held up her hands.</p><p>“No need to get so possessive, Max. Just trying to ease the tension.”</p><p>“In that case, It’s a good thing you didn’t see what Miss Marsh was wearing before,” Jin said through a chuckle. “And before you ask, no I’m not going to show you.”</p><p>“Well, that’s just cruel.”</p><p>“Not as cruel as secretly signing up your friends for a Hunters’ Guild entrance exam.”</p><p>Chloe frowned, head swiveling to face Rachel. “You did what?”</p><p>“Suggested,” Rachel corrected, not meeting Chloe’s gaze. “There’s not exactly an online application for this.”</p><p>“True,” Jin paused for a split second, “but potential candidates are usually observed before-”</p><p>“I observed them,” Rachel said, a flicker of annoyance betraying her forced calmness. “Max has been with the Guild for the best part of five years. Not to mention she’s an Ahri. Her abilities alone basically guarantee her a position. Chloe and Kate not only evaded capture but detection during the test. And then there’s the small fact that they helped eliminate a high profile target.”</p><p>Jin didn’t even flinch at her frustration. “Miss Amber, I’m afraid you don’t classify as an impartial observer, you’re still in training yourself. If it hadn’t been for Max’s prior involvement - and William Price’s guild service - we wouldn’t have considered a test at this stage. And normally we would get the participant’s consent.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Max asked Rachel, unable to completely hide her feelings of betrayal. “Especially after everything that’s happened. For all we knew, you were in serious danger. Maybe… worse.”</p><p>Rachel sighed. “I tried but… it never seemed like the right time. Then we were here in Portland, the opportunity just presented itself. Besides, I already knew you guys would want to at least take the test. You and Kate want to be archaeologists and Chloe wants adventure - she’d be a pirate if she could.”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Chloe agreed. “Pirates are cool. They just take what they want and there’s no stupid paperwork.”</p><p>“The Hunters’ Guild offers something for everyone.”</p><p>“Including the very real possibility of death,” Max muttered. “Like we’ve already faced more times than we ever should have…”</p><p>“If we hadn’t, Jefferson would’ve killed so many people,” Rachel said somberly. “Probably all of us. Definitely Max...”</p><p>The room fell silent. Kate shuddered at the name. Chloe gritted her teeth so hard her fangs pierced her lip. Max tensed, her hands balling into fists as she let out an involuntary growl.</p><p>“So yes, it’ll be dangerous, but less dangerous than waiting around for someone to hurt the people we care about and not have the power to fight back.”</p><p>“While your efforts to stop Jefferson were commendable,” Jin crossed her arms, “you barely escaped with your lives. And some threats far surpass any danger he posed.”</p><p>“You’re really selling it to us,” Chloe added sarcastically.</p><p>“That wasn’t my intention.” Jin shot an accusing look at Rachel. “Nobody can decide for you.”</p><p>“When will we know if we’ve passed?” Max asked.</p><p>“You’ll receive a letter,” Jin replied, noticing Kate’s troubled expression. “Miss Marsh, is everything okay?”</p><p>“I… don’t think I can do this,” Kate admitted, shuffling nervously as she glanced at Rachel. “I’m not like you guys. I don’t have special abilities that would help, and I nearly had a breakdown partway through the test…”</p><p>“Which is a perfectly normal feeling,” Jin filled a cup with tea, handing it to Kate, watching her hands shake as she drank the tea. “Just because you completed the test doesn’t mean you passed, and even if accepted you don’t have to join - immediately or at all. You are also free to leave at any time. It’s not a binding contract.”</p><p>They sat there, processing the new information.</p><p>“So,” Chloe finally said, breaking the tension, “what do we do now?”</p><p>“The hard part’s over,” Jin replied. “You go home, rest up and-”</p><p>“Wait for your acceptance letters,” Rachel finished for her. “We both know they passed. The only thing I’m surprised about is Kate getting here first.”</p><p>Before Rachel had even finished, Kate turned and left the room. They shared a worried look, Max speed walking after her while the others stayed behind.</p><p>“Kate,” she called out, Kate’s footsteps faltering for a split second before she sped up. “Kate!”</p><p>Kate stopped abruptly. She turned around, eyes watery. </p><p>Max faltered, her heart dropping. “Look, I… I get it. I’m kinda angry that Rachel didn’t tell us either.”</p><p>“It’s not…”  Kate sighed, crossing her arms. “I’m just frustrated. I honestly felt so helpless and useless during that test. You could use your illusion charm, Chloe had her enhanced sense while I… I couldn’t even use my ability. There were too many people, too many emotions.”</p><p>“So, you’re mad because you couldn’t use your ability?”</p><p>“It’s the first time I’ve had a test where it could really help… and I couldn’t use it.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re mad you couldn’t cheat then,” Max said, playfully nudging her arm as they entered the nearest elevator.</p><p>“No more of a cheat than your illusion charm.”</p><p>“Fair point, but you still made it,” Max reminded her gently.</p><p>“Yeah, barely. And… I did some things I’m not proud of… to people who weren’t even a part of all this. And I nearly had an anxiety attack on the roof. If it was all down to me to save Rachel - or any of you - for real… what could I actually do?</p><p>“Even though you had a huge disadvantage on your side, you didn’t give up,” Max said firmly, putting her hands on Kate’s arms. “And I’ll bet, with some practice, you could totally kick ass.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I mean, I’m not strong or anything, really.”</p><p>“Come on,” Max smiled, then flexed her arms in front of her, “imagine yourself with tree trunk thick, muscley arms.”</p><p>That actually made Kate laugh. “You’re so silly, Max.”</p><p>“You know it.” Max stepped out of the lift, into the busy hallway of what looked like an art gallery, closely followed by Kate. “Huh, guess this makes sense considering who Mr. Loxgood is…. You know, Rachel actually thinks you’re angry at her.”</p><p>“I know. Let her think I am. Just for a while.”</p><p>Max shook her head, stifling a smile. “I think you’ve been hanging around Victoria too much.”</p><p>Kate sighed. “You know how hard it is staying mad at her.”</p><p>“She is a professional sweet talker, after all. Nobody is safe, except maybe Jin.” Max led them out of the building onto a busy street neither of them recognized. “Soooo… any idea where the hotel is?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Until next time stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>